La obsesión de Santa
by Murderdn
Summary: Alfred Claus Jones es el siguiente sucesor al puesto de "Santa" en la mágica tradición que se da en el polo norte, por cosas del destino, se ve obligado a tomar el puesto cuando aparenta sólo diecinueve años. Papá Noel debe amar a todos los niños de la tierra, pero Alfred se obsesiono sólo con uno... de doce años, inglés, Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. USUK, Shota.


Shota!UK *w* bien, esto no debería ser saludo, pero no pude evitarlo. Es el tema que me tiene nuevamente aquí, se que falta mucho para Navidad, pero este fic debe estar medio terminado cerca de esa fecha u-u este no es un capítulo, es la introducción, ya tengo los primeros tres escritos. Espero les guste esta historia.

Declaro que nada es mío y que es mejor que no leas esto si no te gusta el shota y no quieres que tu infancia muera más de lo que ya está.

* * *

Trescientos sesenta y cinco días, eso exactamente tienes que esperar para que ese evento mágico llegue o se repita, para que "él" llegue, el panzón de la barriga grande de tantas galletas y leches, el de la barba canosa, la nariz roja por el frío y la conciliadora sonrisa. Papá Noel, Santa Claus o el Viejito Pascuero, muchos nombres según cada país y cada tradición. Uno más maravilloso que el otro. Pero este año sería diferente. El proceso de los Claus era tedioso, pero en aquella noche nueva todo se rompió.

En realidad, el gordo del traje sí existía, pero no era un sólo Santa, sino varios, se hereda de generación en generación aquel noble título. Los Claus son personas normales, con algunos poderes mágicos e infinita bondad, viven el doble que los humanos corrientes en el polo norte, por lo tanto, pueden tener cincuenta años y lucirán apenas de veinticinco. Alfred Claus Jones lucía de diecinueve, tenía una buena figura, de esqueleto grande, pero no gordo. Aún tenía sólo treinta y nueve años, no quería ser Papá Noel aún, pero Richard, su padre... enfermó gravemente, tendría que tomar su puesto de ahora en adelante mientras su madre se encargaba de su padre, pero jamás pensó en las consecuencias de aquello. Entre los millones de niños en los que repartió regalos su primera noche... entre los millones de pequeños que debía amar como un padre... el encontró el amor, Santa Claus, esa noche nueva de un chico de apenas doce años...

Perdidamente se enamoró.

-¿Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra... Londres, la co-colección completa de Sherlock Holmes? So-soy Santa, please... no gri-grites lindo ni-niño... te la daré si no me acusas...-los labios de Alfred temblaban.

Su padre Richard se lo advirtió, ningún humano podía verlo, nadie... pero no tuvo entrenamiento previo y ese anglosajón era muy extravagante con esas cejas durmiendo...así que se acercó y ¡Mierda! Lo descubrió.

- Oh god, you...-decía asombrado el pequeño de brillantes ojos jade, Alfred asintió suavemente, lo había calmado, nadie gritaría por el adorable viejito de los regalos ¿No? Aunque tuvo que ponerse barba postiza y peluca... todo valió la pena. -Eres-eres un puto ladrón! MOOOOM! DADDY! HEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPP MEE!

Bien, muy bien. Quizás ese niño no se lo tomó muy bien, corrió hacia él y agitó el dedo haciendo que cierto polvo mágico acallara sus gritos, lo tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos y cerró la boca del menor con una palma mientras el niño se removía en su pecho, entre sus piernas, sin rendirse, jadeando. El heredero de los Claus trataba de escuchar si venía alguien, suspiró de alivio. Nadie, su familia era inhumana para no escuchar semejante grito.

Suspiró aliviado y se dignó a bajar la vista hacia el menor. Los ojos llorosos chocaron contra los suyos en un abrumador sentimiento de contacto, el jade disolviendo todos los colores a su alrededor, sólo ha quedado ese, verde. Está grabado en su mente, su mayor pecado en un alma tan pura. Ese niño no lo supo ni lo sabría, tampoco lo supo Alfred en ese momento, pero ese infante se convertiría irremediablemente en la obsesión de Santa Claus.

* * *

Me pueden escribir cualquier comentario o sugerencia no insultante, sé que es rara la historia, pero ya verán cómo se desarrolla.


End file.
